


Maybe I should've left it a crater

by BirdieHarry1704



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdieHarry1704/pseuds/BirdieHarry1704
Summary: Tubbo realises his bees are gone and so is everything else.Maybe this nation wouldve been better as a crater.(in third person pov, my first piece on ao3, hope u enjoy it :]] also this is dsmp, i dont really understand how this site works n im posting from mobile)
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Maybe I should've left it a crater

**Author's Note:**

> I made this based off of and inspired by @/foolocracy_ s art on twitter, with Tubbo crying and sobbing in the empty, dark bee dome and Ranboo comforting him sorta.
> 
> I also think this would be a cool turn of events if Tubbo just suddenly decided lmanberg didnt matter becuase the people werent there.

In seconds he was on the ground.

His knees sinking into the dirt and wild grass. 

The horribly quiet bee house, now without the gentle buzzing and the quiet serentity was bathed and choked with loss and his wretched, struggled sobbing.

He was keeled over, pain striking through him though he wasnt injured, not really. His hands went up to pull at his hair but someone was quickly kneeled behind him, their weight against his back as they looped their arms around his torso, constricting him from pulling at his hair. They were familiar and yet so new to this mess of a world. 

They air was sullen and Tubbo felt like he was drowning.

The sudden loss of everything this nation had taken was killing him. His one coping mechanism after he lost his security and his friendship the one place he felt safe from the loss that threatened to strangle him in the night was now empty and filled with the same choking quiet that his home was filled with.

He let out another painful cry, his thraot tearing itself apart and he felt like he couldnt push his tears out fast enough, the desperation to shed it all now, to cry and scream and ache until he couldn't anymore made him sick to his stomach but the feeling wasnt unfamiliar because he had been feeling it ever since the beginning.

"Tubbo the bees are gone, im sorry," Ranboos voice was the low soft rumbling tone it had always been, he sounded apologetic but Tubbo doubted it was really his fault. He let his hands fall from where they were tensed in front of him and he leaned forward his forehead resting against the soil and amongst the wilting flowers.

How long had they been dying? 

He felt like he was dying. 

He wished he still had his compass, then he could find Tommy and he would let apologies spill from his lips like gold if he had too, he would do it for however long, he would say what he needed to, let go of what he had if it meant he could hold Tommy's hand again and they could listen to cat together one last time. 

And there it was. 

A realisation struck him painfully as his cries tapered off into sobs, Ranboos hold was looser but he still kept his weight on Tubbos back and his hug gently in any lost attempt to ground him. 

Another choked sob. 

The discs were important. 

How couldn't he see that!? How had he forgotten what they went through for those, what they meant, who he had promised to fight alongisde and who he walked that path with for such a long time. 

Who had sat on that bench and helped carry everyone when the weight of the world was too heavy and he felt like he was being crushed. 

How had he forgotten all those times on a bench for a nation he never really cared about? 

His crying stopped and the silence released him and so did Ranboo. 

He left and Tubbo stayed keeling into the ground, being crushed by a weight with no one to help lift. 

Maybe this nation would be better if he had've just left it a gaping hole in this godforsaken bitch of an earth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece on ao3 ever but i do write a lot so lmk what you liked or what you hated,, thanks for reading :]]
> 
> Im on twt a lot n post sum little snippets every now and then @/Harry_niclach :]


End file.
